sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brendon Arrington
)]] Name: Brendon Arrington Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Acting, watching action movies, going mountain climbing with his older brother, history (mainly focused on World War II, the Revolutionary War, and the Civil War, weapons, and strategy), rollerblading Appearance: Brendon is a jovial, somewhat self-centered and boisterous young man who stands at five feet and eleven inches. He weighs around 162 lbs., is slightly muscled, and his skin is slightly-tanned from the weekly hiking trips that he goes on every Saturday. There are some freckles on his cheeks, but beyond that his skin is unblemished from things such as acne, scars, or moles. He has a nose that's just slightly thin and there's just the beginning of stubble on his chin. His auburn-brown hair is cut short and combed except for the bangs, which hang low enough to be just above his dark-green eyes. It gives him a slightly dull look, but he's anything but. He has a pleasant baritone voice and is also a rather skilled speaker and singer thanks to his years doing drama. Brendon also knows the importance of a person's appearance and always tries to dress his best, usually with some combination of jeans, T-shirt or polo shirt, and a thin cotton sweater. He sometimes also wears a white beanie as well when he goes rollerblading around Pittsburgh. His fashion sense isn't always the best and he's an utter failure when dealing with formal social gatherings, however. He owns a variety of different clothes, so it's rare to see him wearing the same getup anytime in the week. Next week is fair game though. Biography: Born in a middle-upper class family that lived in the suburbs of Pittsburgh, Brendon was the youngest out of four sons. He was a wild and inquisitive as a baby and got in lots of trouble even when he was growing up. However, as he matured, Brendon began to settle in a normalish routine. Since his brothers already had their lives fairly planned out for them (one was going on to become a doctor, another planned to stay in the military, and the other wanted to become a teacher), Brendon was given free reign to find something that he enjoyed and pursue it to the fullest. It wasn't until the first year of middle school before he finally found something he wanted to do more than just a hobby. During his first quarter of middle school, he took Drama as a class, originally just to get a quick A on his transcript, but he became enchanted with the thought of being an actor after the first lesson. Already somewhat of a ham and exaggerator, Brendon took to acting like a fish takes to water and spent many hours after school talking with his Drama teacher about what it meant to act and how one should act in order to captivate his viewers. He continued to take drama classes even after the quarter was ended and participated in several of the plays that were being held during school. He was a natural for action scenes thanks to his athletic build and his already extroverted personality and he liked performing in comedies as well. He had the most trouble in tragedies, however, since he was never able to maintain the mood of the play and would be hard-pressed to hide his snickers or laughter. But while his peers were his audience in school, his family were his true fans. The Arrington family was a well-knit group with few, if any, conflict within their ranks. Bound together by love as well as loyalty and faith in the American way, each of the Arrington sons was taught about America's history and how it threw off the shackles of British imperialism back in the day. They were always told that to be a productive member of the community and to serve both yourself and America with pride and ambition was the best thing you could do in life. Brendon took to those lessons like a fish to water and this also awakened another one of his interests, namely history. Another way that the Arrington build upon their familial bonds was the weekly trip to the nearby mountain trail where the whole family would spend an hour or two hiking. Brendon greatly enjoyed these times since they gave the whole family to just simply enjoy nature with each other and tell funny or exciting stories from school or work. After hiking, they would find a picnic area where they could eat a homemade meal and also read the letters that the eldest son had sent while doing his tour of duty. There would always be some good-natured ribbing towards Brendon when their father would inevitably pull out the letter addressed specifically to Brendon and begin reading it out loud. Brendon took it in stride, however, simply glad to hear how his brother was doing and also learning more about the military life as it exists today. He became enamored with learning about the various weapons used in the Civil War and World War II and became somewhat like a military nerd, studying the firearms used during those times as well as the various strategies that all sides had used in battle. He also asked his oldest brother, who was busy serving his first five-year mandatory military service, many questions about what it was like serving and other things in his day to day life. Thanks to these letters, Brendon couldn't wait until he had the chance to serve himself so that he could experience it all and eventually put it towards building his career in movies. Since he wanted to do a fast-paced high-action military style film when he grew up, Brendon began renting various movies on the subject to study them. Soon he became an avid watcher of most action films, enjoying the ones with plenty of explosions and wicked one-liners that the heroes would inevitably toss as they set a factory on fire. There are times when he'll practice his own one-liners in front of mirror, trying to capture that exact mixture of confidence and wit that every hero needs. This spilled into his school life and during his first day of high school, he introduced himself with a rousing, "My name is Brendon Arrington and one day I hope to be in a movie that shows just how badass our military is!" Thanks to that one quote and his initials, he got the nickname of B.A. as reference to an old television show called the A-Team. He didn't mind it at all, though, and often used it as a tagline for when introducing himself to others. As someone who already liked attention, having a nickname just made it easier for him to become part of the student body. He immediately joined the drama club and classes during high school and while he was only above-average when it came to his other classes, he continued to excel in the arts. He wanted to get his name known to the rest of the student body and he soon became known as a skilled actor and a large ham, having gotten in trouble multiple times for trying to steal the spotlight during scenes. He didn't mind his reputation, however, and often tried to build upon it during classes. Another thing he picked up in high school was a pair of roller blades that his mother had bought him for his fifteenth birthday. When Brendon asked why she had gotten him the footwear, she reminded him of all the times that he complained about walking to and from school and thought the roller blades would be a good way to speed up the trip. And since Brendon was hopeless with bicycles after trying one out when he was eight years old, she thought the roller blades would be the best next thing. He was skeptical about actually using the things, but after a couple of days he had really gotten into using the roller blades to zip around the suburbs and sometimes in the middle of the school hallways. In the end, though, he's really just a cheerful, excited young man who wants make a name for himself and make his parents proud. Advantages: He's gotten a lot of friends among the student body because of his friendly nature and he's also athletic and has lots of stamina thanks to the trips he spends with his brothers and family. He also has an amazing amount of firearm knowledge, but no experience, and it's possible that he can use it to his advantage. His ability to act is also a great benefit to him and he can use it to pretend that he's more or less injured than he really is. Disadvantages: There are probably those out there who hate Brendon for his over-the-top attitude and his antics don't exactly make him popular with everyone. He's very well known by the student body, if in name only, and this would make him much easier to recognize out there in The Program. He's also self-absorbed and doesn't deal well with situations where people ignore him or simply just don't care about what he is or what he does. His mouth is his greatest weapon and there definitely will be times in The Program where that just isn't enough. Designated Number: Male Student #4 --- Designated Weapon: Lighter and butane Conclusion: If only he had drawn a gun, M04 would be a contender. As it stands though, that lighter will do him little good. The above biography is as written by Tythanin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Kills: Megan Jacobson, Sophie Mason Killed by: N/A, Winner Collected Weapons: Lighter and butane (assigned weapon) Allies: Marilyn Williams Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brendon, in chronological order. *Question? *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *I'm Younger Than That Now *Going Off the Script *Let's Make Life A Living Hell *Running Out the Clock *I Need To Know *Opposite Reflections *It Isn't Enough to Pretend *FINAL REPORT: PROGRAM V1 ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brendon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Brendon was an entertaining presence throughout Program, he was a relatable and well written character who went trough a lot of hardships, among them was coming to terms with his attraction to Megan Jacobson and the fact that one of them has to die for the other to live. Unfortunately that meant he played second fiddle to Megan a lot while she goofed around and acted wacky, and to me that's the biggest problem with Brendon's story. He spends most of it stuck to Megan, whose thought process was all over the place. While that doesn't mean they didn't have good scenes together, in particular their last one, it means that a lot of his story is dedicated more to her than to him. And before I forget, Brendon was revealed as the winner of the program a while back after it's endgame stalled out and went into development hell. Personally, I'm satisfied with him as the winner as he had a great story up till then, just sad we didn't get so see how it would have looked like written by the handler.Overall Brendon is a good read, but I can't recommend him if you can't stand characters like Megan as she's pivotal to his story. If you do, definitely read him. -Ohm Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program Category:Winners Category:Survivors